UN AMOR INESPERADO
by Draco Rosas
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a los 16 Draco se enamorara de una pelirroja que estaba en el callejon Diagon?


_Hola estos personajes de Harry Potter No son míos los tomé prestados._

 _UN AMOR INESPERADO_

 _ **Draco, sin poder soportar oír los gritos de Hermione, hizo un hechizo silencioso con mucho cuidado para que ella pudiera resistir el dolor que le causaban al torturarla pero justo en ese momento todos oyeron como Hermione le dijo**_ – **¡** _ **Draco, por favor, ayúdame! –él se quedó con un recuerdo al oír su nombre DRACO**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Draco estaba en el callejón Diagon y justo cuando entró a la heladería vio como una pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el balcón comiéndose un helado de fresa cuando la luz del sol apareció. Draco no podía imaginarse algo más hermoso y se dio cuenta que la Weasley era hermosa.**_ _ **Se acercó y antes que dijiera algo, ella le preguntó**_ _ **\- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –dijo ella alzando la mirada**_

– _ **Pues quiero un helado, por eso estoy aquí ah... perdón pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?**_

– _**¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre si ya lo sabes? –dijo ella alzando la ceja**_

– _ **Pues solo sé tú apellido pero no sé tu nombre –dijo el sentándose a un lado de ella**_

– _ **Ginny -dijo ella haciéndose un poco para atrás**_

– _ **Bello nombre para una bella chica –dijo el acercándose y recargándose**_

– _ **Crees que soy bella –dijo ella poniéndose un poco roja y con los ojos abiertos como platos**_

– _ **Pues si –dijo el acercándose**_

– _ **Malfoy, ¿por qué tanta amabilidad? –dijo ella mientras su respiración se aceleraba**_

– _ **Pues bueno, quería que fuéramos amigos –dijo él agarrando tiernamente la mano de Ginny**_

– _ **Pero nuestros padres se detestan ¿cómo puedo ser tu amiga? –dijo ella zafando su mano de la de Draco**_

– _ **Solo pensé que son sus problemas y nosotros no teníamos que ser iguales a ellos ¿no te párece? –dijo Draco agarrando otra vez su mano pero esta vez era más tierno**_

– _ **Malfoy yo… -no pudo terminar su frase ya que Draco la interrumpió**_

– _ **Por favor Ginny llámame Draco –dijo él intentando acercarse lo más que pudo**_

– _ **Draco yo… -en eso vio como los ojos de Draco en vez de expresar enojo y asco expresaba ternura y amor y cuando él se acercaba ella sintió que su respiración fue más rápida y sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y le dijo**_ – _**Draco yo sí quiero que seamos amigos pero, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando alguien nos descubra? ¿y si tu padre se diera cuenta? –dijo ella bajando la mirada**_

– _ **Mira Ginny no me interesa que pasará si nos encuentran solo pienso que deberíamos disfrutar este momento y cuando lleguemos al colegio siento que deberíamos de vernos en la biblioteca para platicar –dijo el alzándole la cara y agarrándole de la barbilla delicadamente**_

 _ **De pronto Ginny se acercó a Draco diciéndole**_

– _ **No podemos –en ese momento él la besó; ella tiró el helado para apartase de él pero de repente la jaló más hacia sí y ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. En ese momento los dos se sentían como si el beso fuera eterno, entonces ella abrió la boca para que dejara entrar la lengua de Draco. Ginny estaba encima de Draco y Draco agarraba la espalda de ella, él sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar y ella sentía como si nunca hubiera besado a alguien en su vida, incluso cuando besó a Harry no tenía ese sentimiento de placer como lo tenía con Draco.**_ – _ **Ven conmigo, -dijo él cuando se separaron y se la llevó a un hotel muy costoso pero que estaba cerca de ahí.**_ _ **Ella estaba sonrojada al igual que él y cuando entraron al cuarto los dos se encontraron en un momento de placer y amor.**_

 _ **Cuando despertó, Draco se volteó para ver a Ginny y ella seguía ahí durmiendo. Él le acariciaba la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, pero ella cuando despertó lo primero que vio era el cuarto un poco lujoso y se rió cuando observo que ahí estaba Draco a su lado en eso ella se le acercó y le dijo**_ – _**Buenos días Dragoncito -y le dio un tierno beso en los labios**_

– _ **Buenos días Dragoncita -le contesto él y le devolvió el beso de una forma muy tierna**_

– _ **Ay, lo de ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida Draco –dijo ella parándose**_

– _ **Qué bueno que te gustó porque la verdad es que también fue mi mejor momento en la vida**_ – _ **dijo el parándose y poniéndose su ropa**_

– _ **Bueno creo que me tendré que acostumbrar ya que de seguro seré la señora Malfoy –dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras buscaba su ropa y cuando vio que el reloj marcaron la una le dijo**_ – _**Me tengo que ir amor ya que no llegué a casa anoche creo que mi madre y hermanos me van a preguntar dónde estuve y por qué no llegué anoche –dijo ella poniéndose su ropa**_

– _**¿Quieres que te lleve? –dijo el terminándos**_ _ **e de vestir**_

– _**¿Apoco tienes carro? –dijo ella sorprendida y arreglándose su cabello**_

– _ **No, pero tengo una moto –dijo el bajando las escaleras**_

– _ **Y ¿qué les diremos cuando nos vean juntos, amor? –dijo Ginny alzando una ceja y riendo**_

– _ **Les decimos que un carro te iba atropellar pero en eso yo te salvé pero por el susto que tuviste por el carro te desmayaste y yo te lleve a mi Hotel donde yo me iba todos los sábados y que cuando te recuperaste te llevé a casa para que no se preocuparan por ti y que vieran que estabas bien, aunque de seguro me mandarán al cuerno, je –terminó él cuándo se montó en su motocicleta**_

– _ **Está bien –dijo ella poniéndose el casco y agarrándose de Draco**_

 _ **De repente cuando Draco condujo su moto los dos se sintieron felices. Él, porque ella lo agarraba de la cintura, y ella, porque el chico de sus sueños estaba conduciendo, y cuando llegaron a la casa de Ginny todos salieron para verlos, pero ella tenía una expresión en su cara de que ese momento lo disfrutó. Cuando Draco detuvo la motocicleta todos los vieron sorprendidos cuando los dos se bajaron; no tardó nada la Señora Weasley para decir**_

– _ **Ginny, ¿me puedes decir cómo es que no llegaste ayer y vienes con este…?**_

– _ **Draco…- la interrumpió Ginny**_ – _**Él me encontró desmayada ya que un carro casi me atropelló y el me llevó a un hotel para que pasara la noche ahí y me trajo para que nadie se preocupara y que vieran que estoy bien –dijo ella agarrándole la mano**_

– _ **Bueno, sí, lo hice pero... –dijo Draco soltando la mano de Ginny y no pudo acabar ya que estaba nervioso**_

– _ **Esto es por no avisarles a mis padres –dijo ella dándole un puñetazo en el hombro y esto por todo lo demás dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento todos se quedaron de piedra menos Molly que al aparecer ella había visto con claridad lo que estaba pasando y se dio el lujo de decir**_

– _ **Draco, ¿no quieres que te prepare algo de comer ya que tú cuidaste de mi pequeña? –dijo ella viéndolos divertida**_

– _ **Sí, me encantaría, pero ¿no habrá problemas verdad? –dijo él mientras veía las caras de los hermanos de Ginny**_

– _ **No, como crees solo si me dices la verdad de cómo se encontraron, no habrá problema alguno –dijo ella intentando sonar convincente para que él le contara todo.**_

– _ **Está bien**_

 _ **En ese momento Ginny y Draco no sabían que diría Molly si supiera que se amaban y que se acostaron la noche anterior, pero de repente cuando la Señora Weasley empezó a cocinar algo ella le hizo una señal a Draco para que le ayudara pero él no se imaginó que solo lo hizo para empezar la conversación**_

– _ **Entonces ¿cómo se encontraron, Draco? –dijo ella susurrando para que sus demás hijos no la escucharan**_

– _ **Pues yo la vi en la heladería y charlamos –dijo él para no contarle todo el asunto**_

– _ **Y ¿de qué charlaron? si puedo saber –dijo ella como controlándose para no intentar**_ _ **matar al chico**_

– _ **De… mmmm… de como yo quisiera que fuéramos amigos y que nos llevemos bien sin importar lo que mi familia diría, de que tuviera una amiga Weasley –dijo intentando pensar las palabras para que sonara algo bueno**_

– _ **Y ¿por qué mi hija no llegó a casa ayer? –dijo ella imaginando qué fue lo que paso después de su charla**_

– _ **Pues porque… ¿me promete que no se lo diría a nadie? –dijo él bajando la mirada y poniéndose nervioso**_

– _ **La verdad depende de qué fue lo que haya pasado –dijo ella mientras revolvía los huevos con salchicha**_

– _ **Ella no llegó ese día porque nos acostamos –dijo el mientras pensaba que lo peor iba a suceder en ese momento**_

– _ **Si me lo imaginaba –dijo ella mientras con una mano le tocó el hombro diciéndole –Espero que estés consciente de que es mi única hija, pero al parecer veo que tu harás lo correcto sin importar lo que suceda y diciendo eso se le acercó y le sonrió**_

– _**¿Es su aprobación? ¿De qué puedo ser el novio de su hija? –dijo Draco algo sorprendido**_

– _ **Sí y descuida, su secreto está en buenas manos hijo –dijo ella sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo**_

– _ **Ginny ¿le ayudarías a Draco a poner los platos que ya está la comida? –dijo Molly mientras empezaba a bajar la lumbre**_

– _ **Si mamá –contesto Ginny y se fue a ayudarle a Draco que al aparecer estaba feliz lo cual le preocupo a Ginny un poco**_

– _**¿Qué te dijo? –dijo ella susurrando**_

– _ **Ella acepta nuestra relación como novios –dijo él rápidamente para que Molly pusiera la comida en los platos**_

– _ **Entonces ya sabe todo –dijo Ginny sorprendida**_

– _ **Sí, pero me parece que ya lo sabía cuándo le contamos la mentira a tus hermanos –dijo Draco todo feliz**_

 _ **En eso hubo un completo silencio cuando comieron hasta que Molly empezó la conversación**_

– _ **Draco ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Molly un poco divertida**_

– _ **Sí, supongo –dijo Draco sin saber cuál era su pregunta**_

– _**¿Por qué tu familia nos detesta? –pregunto Molly muy divertida**_

– _ **Am… la verdad no sé, pero yo pienso que es porque el Señor… perdón Arthur está buscando objetos con magia oscura y de seguro nosotros tenemos más de unos objetos, o solo se detestaron cundo fueron a Hogwarts, la verdad es que cada vez que uno le pregunta siempre cambia su historia, y la verdad es que ya me hartó pero ¿qué puedo hacer? es mi padre, je –dijo Draco intentando no bajar la mirada**_

– _**¿Y por qué tú nos detestas Malfoy? –preguntó esta vez Ron que estaba un poco confundido**_

– _ **La verdad yo nunca los he detestado pero hice esas cosas porque me mi padre me crió para odiar y detestar**_

– _ **Entonces ¿por qué cuando estabas en el colegio no hiciste nada? –preguntaron esta vez Fred y George**_

– _ **No sé si se acuerden de Crabbe y Goyle pero mi padre los obligó a que me vigilarán y que no pudiera ser yo mismo –dijo Draco intentando no llorar esta vez**_

– _ **Y ¿por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? –dijo esta vez Percy que estaba a un lado de él**_

– _ **Por miedo… ¿A quién de aquí le han atacado con un maleficio imperdonable? –dijo Draco mientras se le caía una lagrima de tan sólo recordar**_

 _ **Todos se quedaron impresionados con lo que dijo Draco**_

– _ **Nadie –dijo finalmente Molly que estaba tan preocupada como Ginny**_

– _ **Bueno, imaginen que los estén torturando ¿sí? y ahora imaginen a un niño de cinco años con la misma tortura**_

 _ **De repente Molly y Ginny se les salieron las lágrimas en tan sólo pensarlo y a los hermanos solo hicieron gestos de dolor y tristeza**_

– _ **Pero ahora aunque me obligaran a convertirme en un Mortífago y fuera a las reuniones yo les avisaría y de una vez se los digo para que sepan de qué lado estoy. Antes muerto que ser su esclavo y si el Señor tenebroso en persona me mandara preferiría mil veces que me torturaran a ser su mensajero –dijo Draco enojado**_

– _ **Pero ¿y que pasa si hacen algo para qué lo hicieras aunque no quisieras hacerlo? –dijo Molly intentando limpiarse las lágrimas de tan solo pensar en lo que dijo**_

– _ **Si consiguen eso lo haré pero a medias y buscare una solución para salir de una de sus filas de la serpiente –dijo Draco intentando no romper la mesa**_ – _ **Bueno, creo que me tendré que retirar. Me gustó aunque sea compartir algo de mi vida con ustedes**_

– _ **No te preocupes eres bienvenido a esta casa –dijo Molly muy sorprendida**_

– _ **Solo una cosa, no le digan a Harry y a Hermione que yo soy un aliado más ¿sí? –dijo Draco con una sonrisa**_

– _ **Y ¿por qué no? –Preguntaron todos a la vez**_

– _ **Porque me siguen vigilando en los pasillos y si ellos son amables tendré que ser amable y antes de que mi plan para vengarme de mi familia comience tendré que lidiar con el Señor tenebroso en persona y créanme no me gustaría echar a perder la sorpresa antes de tiempo –dijo Draco intentando sonar como uno de la familia**_

– _ **Está bien -dijeron todos**_

 _ **Al terminar, él se montó en su motocicleta y se despidió de todos.**_ _ **Él les dijo casi gritando por el ruido del motor**_

– _ **Adiós Ginny, ah, y suerte cuando vuelvas al colegio, trataré de ser menos duro contigo y con Ron –dijo Draco poniéndose el casco**_

– _ **Adiós Draco y gracias –dijo ella casi gritando**_

– _ **Fue un placer –dijo él mientras se retiraba del lugar, ninguno podía creer lo que había pasado, pero eso se lo tomaron como algo normal.**_

 _ **Cuando entraron a colegió Draco y Ginny se la habían pasado más que bien, mejor que en todas sus vidas pero siempre los detenían. De repente, Hermione tuvo curiosidad en ver qué era lo que le sucedía a Ginny y no tardó mucho en descubrirlo. Ella se metió en la sección prohibida y esperó y esperó, de repente Draco y Ginny se sentaron juntos, Draco jaló a Ginny para poderla besar, Ginny se encimó en él y así comenzó su noche de pasión, pero cuando los dos estaban en el suelo no pudieron escuchar como la puerta de la sección prohibida se abrió y apareció una castaña que tenía ojeras pero al ver la escena, sus ojos eran como platos y gritó como si fuera el fin del mundo**_

– _**¡Ginny Weasley! ¿Qué estás haciendo con este estúpido de Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué no vez que es nuestro enemigo? -en ese momento los dos se despegaron Draco tenía desabotonada la camiseta al igual que Ginny, los dos se pararon y ella dijo**_

– _ **Corrección, él no es ningún enemigo, es nuestro aliado y ¿quién te crees como para espiarnos a la mitad de la noche? –dijo ella poniéndose más enojada que nunca**_

– _ **Soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti, además ¿no entiendes que él es hijo de un Mortífago y también se va a convertir en uno? –dijo ella con enojo**_

– _ **Tal vez se convierta en un Mortífago pero él no los seguirá, lo sé, y porque él me lo dijo –dijo esta Ginny, en eso Draco y Ginny se fueron de la biblioteca. Después de lo sucedido Hermione nunca le volvió hablar a Ginny y menos pensaba hablarle a Draco.**_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

 _ **-Draco ayúdame por favor lamento haberme enojado contigo y con Gin… -antes de que pudiera decir el nombre Draco atacó a su tía haciendo que saliera volando y que le quitará su varita y agarró a Hermione, quien estaba tumbada en el suelo pero la levantó, justo cuando Harry y Ron salieron del calabozo, ellos pudieron observar como Draco peleaba contra su padre diciéndole a Ron**_ – _ **¡** **Ron llévate a Hermione de aquí! –dijo Draco desmayando a su padre, después Dobby los desapareció pero Hermione agarró a Draco por la mano para que se fuera con ellos y al aparecer en la playa Hermione le dijo a Draco**_ – _**Gracias- y lo abrazó**_

– _ **De nada –dijo él separándose de ella, en eso Harry sé quedó boquiabierto pero no faltó ni medio minuto para que Dobby dijera**_ – _ **Joven Malfoy ¿por qué nos ayudó o al menos la ayudó? –dijo él viendo como Draco lo miraba cariñosamente**_

– _ **Porque su amiga es mi novia y no se me hacía justo que ella estuviera sufriendo –dijo él agachándose**_ – _ **Y ¿cómo te llamas elfo? –dijo él con una sonrisa**_

– _ **Yo soy Dobby y soy libre**_

– _ **Bueno ¿alguien me puede decir qué es lo que sucede aquí? –dijo Harry confundido**_

– _ **Draco es nuestro aliado y se enamoró de…**_

– _ **Su amiga –dijo Draco interrumpiéndola para que Harry no lo supiera y menos Ron que aunque sabía que había salvado a su hermana no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si le decía que andaban juntos**_

 _ **-Tú amiga… ¿pero de quién? –dijo Harry**_

– _**¿Qué te importa Potter? lo único que importa es que todos estamos bien y que Hermione no murió –dijo Draco dándose vuelta y pensando en Ginny ¿cómo te lo estás pasando ya que Snape es el director y como le diría a Ginny que él se convirtió ya en un Mortífago?... pero de seguro ella lo entendería**_

 _ **-Entonces ¿por qué dijo Bella que agarramos la espada de su bóveda? –dijo Harry**_

– _ **Tal vez porque tiene una parte del Señor tenebroso –dijo Draco**_

 _ **-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? –dijo Ron**_

– _ **Será porque, uno, soy un… que diga fui un Mortífago y, segundo, creo que oí hablar a mi tía de eso con él –dijo alzando una ceja**_

– _ **Entonces tenemos que ir –dijo Harry**_

– _ **Bueno ¿y cómo entraremos? –dijo Ron**_

– _ **No se preocupen –dijo Draco y con un hechizo convirtió a Hermione en Bella, a Ron en un Mortífago y a él como su padre, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta**_

– _ **Es una ventaja ser Mortífago pero también tiene sus defectos –dijo él bajando la mirada y pensando en su novia**_

 _ **-Bueno, creo que ya estamos bien –dijo Hermione**_

 _ **Y desaparecieron y aparecieron en Gringotts, entraron por un pelito gracias a que Harry los salvó, pero salir fue difícil, tuvieron que salir en un dragón, y después, justo cuando se aventaron al agua y se fueron a tierra Harry empezó a tener visiones sobre el otro horrocrux que estaba en Hogwarts, y por ello se aparecieron en Hogsmade. Oyeron que los estaban siguiendo y entonces alguien los llamó y se metieron, era el hermano de Dumbledore y los ayudo pero se quedó impresionado al ver a un Mortífago con ellos y no era cualquiera sino él, ¡Draco Malfoy! después de una pequeña discusión les dio comida y se acercó al cuadro de su hermana diciéndole**_

– _ **Ya sabes que hacer -y de repente se acercó un chico y al abrirse el cuadro todos tenían miedo se preguntaban quien sería el muchacho, sin embargo sé sorprendieron al ver que era Neville, pero no más que él al ver a Draco**_

– _ **Él es de los nuestros –dijo Hermione**_

– _ **Bueno adelante –dijo Neville tartamudeando**_

 _ **Al entrar, ellos no pudieron ver nada, hasta que Neville–dijo lumus y caminaron por un túnel largo y estrecho. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron todos los aplaudieron pero cuando Draco entró nadie le aplaudió, en eso que se oyó un golpe de la puerta, una pelirroja los miró entonces hubo un silencio, y Harry se acercó hacia ella, pero ella lo ignoró caminando hacia donde estaba Draco, y él caminó hacia ella, entonces todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Draco y Ginny se besaron en frente de todos. Draco le dijo**_ – _ **Te extrañé -entre beso y beso y ella le contestó**_ – _ **Yo más, -hasta que se separaron**_

 _ **Draco la vio y vio que tenía raspada la mejilla y le dijo**_ – _ **Ginny ¿quién te hizo eso?**_

– _ **Nadie**_

– _ **¿Quién fue? –remarcó Draco acariciándole la mejilla**_

– _ **Fueron los Carrow –dijo con una lágrima, en ese momento ella bajó la mirada y vio en su brazo un tatuaje**_

– _ **¿Quién… cómo es que te has convertido en un Mortífago?–dijo ella muy sorprendida**_

– _ **Me han obligado a usarlo pero eso no significa que me he unido a ellos yo siempre seguiré a mi corazón siempre, pero déjame decirte que los Carrow lo pagaran con sus vidas, nadie te debe de tocar –dijo el abrazándola mientras ella reía.**_

 _ **Ninguno podía creer lo que ocurría, menos Hermione que sabía lo de su romance**_

– _**¿Cómo es que mi hermana es tu novia Draco? –dijo Ron todo sacado de onda**_

– _ **Ron… este… mira, es… ¿cómo decírtelo? nos amamos desde el día que Draco nos contó su vida y que ¿no te acuerdas? –dijo Ginny intentando proteger a Draco**_

– _ **No, Ginny, no lo protejas, él tiene que decirlo en persona –dijo Harry atrás de Draco**_

– _ **Bueno ya que quieren saberlo, yo y Ginny no enamoramos el año pasado y si no les gusta lo que ven cierren los ojos**_

– _ **Bueno ya el enemigo no es Draco es Voldemot –dijo Hermione con enojo**_

– _ **Está bien –dijeron los dos a regañadientes**_

 _ **-Bueno ¿y por qué están aquí? - dijo Seamus intentando romper el silencio**_

– _ **Pues buscamos algo que derrotará a ya saben quién –dijo Harry**_

– _**¿Qué es? –dijo Seamus**_

– _ **No sabemos –dijo Ron**_

– _**¿Dónde está? –dijo Neville**_

– _ **Tampoco sabemos, y sé que eso no ayuda –dijo Harry**_

– _ **No ayuda en nada –dijo Seamus sin dejar de ver a la feliz pareja que estaban platicando y oyendo la plática**_

– _ **Creemos que se trata de Ravenclaw pero creo que debe ser pequeño fácil de esconder –dijo Harry**_

– _ **Eso nos dice que no tenemos ni la menor idea de cuál es su tamaño –dijo Draco susurrándolo al oído de Ginny mientras que ella se reía**_

– _ **Perdón pero ¿creen que esto es gracioso? El que no debe ser nombrado se acercara pronto y la única pista que tenemos es que lo podemos asesinar con este Horrocrux y tú te la estás pasando muy bien con mi hermana –dijo Ron con más furia que nunca**_

– _ **Antes de que los dos se peleen les tengo que decir que Snape sabe lo de Hogsmade y que quiere que nos reunamos**_

– _ **¿** **Cuando nos ibas a contar Ginny? –preguntó Harry**_

– _ **Yo quería decirles pero en eso vi a Dragoncito y pues me volví loca –dijo ella agarrando la mano de Draco**_

– _**¿Dragoncito? –dijo Ron con los ojos como platos**_

– _ **Ya hablamos sobre lo de Dragoncito –dijo Draco a Ginny en la oreja**_

– _ **No es cierto y lo sabes –dijo Ginny hablándole por el oído y dándole un baso en el cachete**_

– _ **Bueno entonces tenemos que vestirnos para llegar a la reunión –dijo Hermione intentando que todos no se enfocaran en ellos dos**_

– _ **No, tú y Ron tendrán que estar con la Orden –dijo Harry**_

– _ **Entonces tú y yo vamos a la reunión camuflados para darle una sorpresita a Snape –dijo Draco con una sonrisa de venganza**_

– _**¿Tú y yo? no lo creo –dijo Harry**_

– _ **Bueno entonces tendré que encargarme de los Carrow yo solo, genial –dijo Draco con una sonrisa**_

– _**¿Como que encargarte de los Carrow? –dijo Harry confundido**_

– _ **Pues tú más que nadie sabes a qué me refiero –dijo Draco con una sonrisa perturbadora**_

– _ **Bueno si te quieres morir muy rápido es tu decisión –dijo Harry alzando sus hombros**_

– _ **Está bien nos vemos pronto –dijo Draco dándole un beso a Ginny en los labios y salió de ahí y después de que salieron no vieron rastro de Draco en ninguna parte**_

 _ **Justo cuando entraron al salón Snape les dijo**_ – _ **Me han informado de que han visto a Harry Potter en Hogsmade, si alguien sabe de los pasos del Señor Potter lo invito a que pase al frente –diciendo eso Snape caminó hacia al frente y se detuvo justo en medio de las casas**_

 _ **En eso antes de que Harry pasara al frente, que ese era su plan, y que vinieran la orden, el vidrio que estaba atrás de Snape donde estaban los dos Hermanos se rompió e hizo que todos vieran como una persona se metió, cuando rompió los vidrio. Solo podían ver un hombre con capucha que asesinó a un hermano ya que él estaba cerca de la ventana y cuando se rompió algunos vidrios lo atravesaron, Ginny quien estaba delante de la columna de Griffindor sabía quién era y se preocupó al recordar las palabras de Draco LOS CARROW LO PAGARAN CON SUS VIDAS al igual que todos los de Griffindor y en ese momento antes de que Snape le echara un hechizo, el chico conjuró un humo negro y atacó al otro hermano que quedó en el suelo, en ese momento Snape con un hechizo hizo que el humo se quitara, pero le sorprendió ver al chico o al Hombre que lo estaba apuntando con la varita.**_

 _ **Snape le dijo**_ – _**¿Quién eres extraño?**_

– _ **Yo –dijo Draco y antes de que todos se quedarán como piedra Draco se quitó la capucha. Tanto como los Profesores, como los alumnos, sé quedaron boquiabiertos… casi lo hacia Snape pero sin pensarlo sacó su varita y lo apuntó en eso que Ginny junto con todos los de Griffindor sé asomaron y quedaron igual que los demás**_

 _ **Draco le dijo**_ – _ **Tal vez fue una mala idea que reunieras a todos aquí, Profesor –dijo mientras alzaba una ceja y de repente entraron los de la Orden. Ellos no se habían imaginado que Draco estaba apuntando a Snape y que dos cuerpos yacían en el suelo, uno con vidrios y sangrando, y el otro con cortadas como navajas en su pecho, y de repente Draco atacó a Snape pero él lo bloqueo sin molestia**_

– _**¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? el Draco que yo conocí tenía más talento que el que está enfrente –dijo Snape alzando una ceja, "pero la verdad es que Snape se había impresionado de que su mejor estudiante de hechizos y pociones lo estubiera amenazando"**_

– _ **No se crea –dijo Draco con una sonrisa y lo volvió a tacar pero de repente los hechizos que les lanzaba fueron más rápido lo que hizo que se fuera para atrás, cuando Draco le echó el hechizo Snape se resbaló pero todos los alumnos se fueron haciendo para los lados conforme avanzaba la pelea, mientras Snape estaba en el suelo, Draco comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero de repente no tardó para que un castaño se pusiera en frente de Snape intentando protegerlo**_

– _ **Draco ¿qué demonios crees que haces? -dijo Blaise apuntándolo con desconfianza**_

– _ **Salvo a la escuela idiota, ahora ¡muévete si no quieres que te mate!**_

– _ **Quiero ver que lo intentes –dijo Blaise con odio**_

– _ **Como quieras -Harry y Ginny los miraron con terror al igual que todos los que los rodearon**_

 _ **De repente Blaise y Draco echaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo que chocaron y dos hechizos color verde iluminaron el salón.**_

 _ **Algunos que estaban cerca se alejaron por el impacto y se desmayaron. Todos los Griffindor, maestros y los de la Orden, estaban con sus varitas apuntando a Snape, que estaba un poco inconsciente por la caída, Ginny vio como los hechizos sé quedaban a la mitad y vio como la cara de Blaise demostraba odio y terror pero cuando volteó a ver a Draco él demostraba tanto odio que su cara parecía la de un asesino en serie, entonces se puso muy preocupada.**_

 _ **Cuando Draco finalmente soltó su hechizó Blaise se quedó agotado y sin fuerzas, Draco lo atacó y tuvo su varita, Blaise con las manos arriba le dijo**_ – _ **Está bien, tú ganas Draco, me rindo –dijo haciéndose para atrás**_

– _ **No quiero tu rendición, quiero tu cadáver, y diciendo esas palabras lo atacó pero en ese momento Snape se paró y quitó al muchacho y le dio tiempo para que lo bloqueara pero el encantamiento de Draco fue tan fuerte y rápido que cuando Snape lo paró él salió volando hacia la puerta saliendo del salón inconsciente, no pasó ni un minuto para que Crabbe y Goyle se pusieran al frente de Blaise intentando protegerlo de Draco**_

– _**¡Maldito traidor! ¿Nos traicionas por ellos? ¿Por los impuros? –dijo Crabbe**_

 _ **En eso Draco se quitó la capa que parecía que era de un Mortífago y se arremangó las mangas, todos se quedaron de piedra al ver el tatuaje que tenía en su mano izquierda, de repente Draco sacó la varita que le quitó a Blaise y empezó a apuntar a Crabbe y a Goyle con odio mientras ellos dos se quedaron temblorosos, de repente Draco le echó un encantamiento a Crabbe que hizo que este se elevara por el techo y cayera noqueado. Goyle lo atacó, pero Draco lo bloqueó tan rápido que hizo que el hechizo rebotara a su amo, en eso Goyle se estremeció en el suelo y se quedó desmayado del dolor en eso Draco les dijo**_

– _**¿Alguien más quiere pasar adelante y probar su suerte? –dijo, volteándose hacia las serpientes**_ – _**¿No? Bueno, me parece que solo quedas tú Blaise –dijo Draco lanzándole un hechizo pero de repente Harry le puso un escudo y caminó al frente protegiendo a Blaise diciéndole**_

– _ **Draco, ya ganaste, ahora recapacita que si matas personas tu alma se destrozará y tu sufrirás y serás peor o igual que Voldemort- dijo Harry intentando serrazonable con él**_

– _ **Potter, ¡quítate que no es tu asunto! además ¿cómo piensas hacer que ellos que ven a los hijos de Muggles como cucarachas recapaciten sin miedo y dolor? –dijo Draco caminando lentamente hacia él**_

– _ **No lo sé, pero ya no las arregláremos cuando acabemos la guerra –dijo Harry con confianza en sus palabras**_

 _ **Draco no quería escucharlo pero al ver que su amada Gin lo miraba con temor bajó su varita y agachando la cabeza le dijo con un hueco resentimiento**_ – _ **Está bien Harry, tu ganas –dijo él acercándose y extendiéndole la mano pero antes de que los dos las estrecharan todos escucharon una voz perturbadora que les decía**_

– _ **Sé que algunos de ustedes quieren pelear pero no durarán, denme a Harry Potter y todos serán recompensados, dénmelo y nadie sufrirá… tienen una hora**_

 _ **En eso se fue y todos se pusieron bien pero no tardó para que Draco se dirigiera hacia las serpientes y decirles**_

– _ **Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirles esto, pero ¿Quiénes me seguirán por última vez? –dijo el casi gritando**_

– _**¿Para qué te seguiremos? ¿Para morir mientras intentamos detener a el Señor tenebroso? ni muerta -dijo Parkinson**_

– _ **Si no quieren pelear está bien, pero quiero que lo piensen, pueden huir por el resto de su vida o por un solo día pueden pelear por su libertad… de todas formas hay algunos que no vivirán mañana para contarle a sus hijos como fue la guerra y qué fue lo que hicieron, solo tienen una oportunidad de enseñarles a sus padres la valentía que tienen y ahora les vuelvo a repetir ¿quiénes me seguirán por última vez?**_

– _**¡Nosotros! -dijeron la mayoría alzando la mano**_

– _ **Chicos, me alegro de su valentía, y para mi será un placer pelear a su lado y a los demás nos veremos después si es que algunos sobreviven claro –dijo Draco haciendo una mueca**_

 _ **En eso Ginny fue corriendo al lado de Draco y abrasándolo le dijo**_ – _ **Prométeme que vendrás con vida –dijo ella intentando no llorar**_

– _ **Lo prometo –dijo el dándole un tierno beso en los labios como si estuvieran cerrando una promesa**_

– _ **Noooo lo puedo creer –dijeron todos como un eco en el salón menos todos los Griffindor incluyendo a Hermione y a Ron que no podía aceptar su amor**_

 _ **Después de que se separaron, los Weasley se quedaron boquiabiertos menos Molly que vio como los dos hacían una buena pareja, pero también se entristeció al pensar que de seguro ese será su último día juntos pero se puso seria y un poco contenta**_

– _ **Te veré entonces corazón –dijo ella caminando hacia Harry**_

– _ **Si así será amor mío –dijo Draco volteándose hacia su grupo**_

 _ **Todos los chicos de diferentes casas se dispersaron por todos los lugares del castillo pero Draco y sus pequeñas tropas de su misma casa sabían dónde y cómo sus padres podrían entrar en eso que se dividieron en tres partes para proteger el castillo. La Primera parte guiada por Blaise con el apoyo de los gemelos Weasley, la Segunda parte guiada por Kingsley y Remus se encontraba apoyada por Crabbe y Goyle que por suerte necesitaban más manos para el combate y por último La Tercera Parte, dirigida por Draco, se encontraban junto con los profesores mientras Harry buscaba la diadema, y mientras Hermione y Ron entraron a la cámara de los secretos para buscar los colmillos de basilisco.**_

 _ **Por otra parte no muy lejos de ahí Voldemort y su ejército ya estaban listos para atacar. Cuando les dio la orden todos atacaron al mismo tiempo, y de repente el cielo se lleno de hechizos, que cuando chocaron con el escudo parecían cohetes, como si estuvieran festejando algo, pero de repente cuando Hermione enterró el colmillo a la copa, Voldemort sintió como le cortaban el corazón y de repente con una furia rompió el escudo con la varita que no le funcionaba bien ya que él no era su verdadero dueño.**_

 _ **Todos se estaban preparando, estaban nerviosos, incluyendo a los de Slytherin a excepción de uno que parecía más serio que nunca.**_

 _ **Todos los Mortifagos entraron pero cuando entraron vieron que sus hijos peleaban en contra suya pero aun así ellos peleaban aunque eran sus padres no se dejaban manipular. Algunos mientras peleaban discutían, mientras estaban en plena batalla, pero en eso cuando todos retrocedían Draco no retrocedía… seguía peleando aunque sabía que no les podía ganar pero aun sin casi refuerzos él se ponía hasta el frente. Algunos que se encontraban por ahí veían como su líder peleaba cuando sabía que se tenían que retirar en eso los que estaban ahí se pusieron a su lado apoyándolo.**_

 _ **De repente eran demasiados como para acabarlos pero en eso Draco se retiró y se encontró con Ginny que al parecer ella necesitaba un poco de ayuda; justo cuando le iba ayudar un Mortífago se encontró en su camino y empezaron a pelear, el señor se sorprendió de ver que los rumores eran ciertos ¡Draco Malfoy peleando en contra de los de su clase! en ese momento Draco hizo una maniobra y le quitó la varita al Mortífago que ya estaba inconsciente del hechizo de Draco, este se fue a ayudarle a Ginny pero parecía que ella ya no necesitaba ayuda.**_

 _ **Mientras, en las plantas altas, Crabbe y Goyle estaban peleando lado a lado con Remus y el Señor Weasley que parecían estar conectados porque se acercaban unos por su izquierda y los de tuvieron mientras Remus peleaba a su derecha pero de pronto todos estaban cansados, más Blaise que se encontraba con los gemelos, que ellos parecía que tenían fiesta pero nadie se podía ir para invitar a otros a ella porque con uno que se fuera algunos morirían y ellos no tenían pensado abandonar a la única familia que le quedaba a Draco ya que traicionó a la suya, todos estaban haciendo un círculo para proteger las espaldas del otro.**_

 _ **Algunos estaban sudando por los esfuerzos que habían hecho, otros se mantenían bien pero cansados, cuando por fin encontró Harry la diadema y le clavó el colmillo Voldemort solo tenía a su serpiente y cuando intentaron pasar se encontraron con Ginny que al parecer peleaba al lado de su familia pero de pronto se toparon con Draco que él instantáneamente les dijo**_ – _ **Les ayudare para que pasen sin molestia –dijo él sudando como loco y con un poco de sangre en su mano derecha pero que al parecer la sangre no provenía del chico**_

 _ **Draco delante de ellos los protegía para que de alguna forma no gastaran sus energías, los dirigió hacia la casa de los Gritos donde se encontraba El señor tenebroso, de repente cuando Draco volvió a pelear y desmayando a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino, detuvieron la pelea por la misma voz que apareció en el gran comedor pero esta vez les decía**_

– _ **Han peleado con valentía voy a retirar mis tropas para que puedan consolar a sus muertos. Harry Potter, ahora me dirijo hacia ti, hoy dejaste que tus amigos pelearan por ti. Te esperaré en el bosque prohibido, si no te presentas matare a cada Hombre, Mujer y Niño que te esconda de mi. Tienes hasta el amanecer –y diciendo eso todas sus tropas se desaparecieron.**_

 _ **Cuando se desaparecieron Draco empezó a buscar a Ginny pero no la encontraba, hasta que vio como todos los Weasley hacían un círculo al rededor de un cuerpo, de pronto se acercó y vio como Blaise estaba con ellos, de repente Ginny apareció y lo abrazó entonces fijo su mirada más abajo y reconoció que el que estaba muerto era Goyle. Draco se inclinó para observarlo bien de cerca, entonces Arthur se acercó y le dijo a Draco tomándole el brazo**_

– _ **Goyle fue el chico más valiente que he conocido, si no fuera por él de seguro yo estaría en su lugar –dijo él mientras Draco se volteó para abrazar a Ginny con unas lágrimas en la cara.**_

 ** _Después de que Draco y Ginny se contuvieran un poco Draco empezó a buscar a Harry que al parecer se había ido hacia el bosque prohibido mientras que él y los demás estaban preocupados._**

 ** _Justo cuando el sol empezó a salir Draco oyó un grito de terror y salió corriendo pero entonces, al salir, vio a Neville que tenía el sombrero seleccionador con fuego en su cabeza. McGonagall, Slughorn y Flitwick atacaron a Voldemort y Hermione, Luna y Ginny empezaron a pelear contra Bellatrix, justo cuando un conjuro le pasó rozando a Ginny, Draco junto con Molly empezaron a correr para protegerla pero Molly le ganó a Draco haciendo que él se fijara en Ginny_**

 ** _–¡A mi hija no perra!- dijo Molly protegiendo a las tres chicas mientras lanzaba un maleficio a Bella_**

 ** _Ella lo bloqueó con facilidad y la atacó pero ya después de esos primeros encantamientos Molly y Bella pelearon a muerte y Molly estaba al mismo nivel de batalla que Bella después de unos instantes Molly rápidamente mató a Bella antes de que ella lo bloqueara_**

 ** _–¡No! –gritó Voldemort aventando un "avada kedavra" a Molly pero Harry quien estaba en el suelo con la capa de invisibilidad le conjuró un escudo a Molly y Draco desarmó a Voldemort haciendo que la varita regresara a la mano de su verdadero dueño. Draco, sintiendo el poder de la varita conjuró un humo negro para acercarse en donde el encantamiento del escudo apareció, y se tropezó, pero al encontrar a Harry él lo coloco atrás del Señor Tenebroso mientras que Draco se colocaba enfrente. Voldemort no tardó en quitar el humo negro pero se sorprendió al ver como los dos chicos lo rodeaban. En ese momento Neville, todo aturdido por la tortura que le hizo Voldemort, agarró la espada de Griffindor y antes de que la serpiente se diera cuenta de su presencia le cortó la cabeza mientras que todos los demás en sus alrededores se sorprendieron al ver a Harry y Draco apuntándolo con sus varitas._**

 ** _Voldemort al sentir como su último horrocrux se destruyó se arrodillo y dejo salir un grito de dolor, Harry lo iba a dejar vivir pero Draco sentía un gran odió hacia él, de repente Draco bajo su varita y se acercó hacia El Señor Tenebroso sacando rápidamente un colmillo de basilisco de su túnica y al encontrarse frente a él le levantó la cara y con una velocidad y fuerza inhumana se la clavó en la garganta haciendo que todos se sorprendieran de Draco incluyendo a Harry... después de unos segundos Ginny se fue abrazar a Draco mientras le decía_** ** _–Nunca vuelvas hacer eso que casi y me matas del susto –dijo mientras Draco la rodeaba con sus brazos_**

 ** _–Ya no lo volveré hacer ya que todo ha terminado –diciendo eso Draco la besó en los labios muy tiernamente mientras que los demás mortifagos se quedaron con la boca abierta._**

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, si tengo faltas de ortografía por fa haganmelo saber.


End file.
